ilercavoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Ebresfera
L'Ebresfera és una comunitat territorial i xarxa social de blocaires impulsada des de l'entitat Blocaires Ebrencs. Està creada al voltant de tots els blocs de les Terres de l'Ebre, i que té com a principals objectius difondre el format blog i altres elements i eines de la web 2.0, sempre des d'un punt de vista social, participatiu i col·laboratiu. Eines de la comunitat L'Ebresfera disposa d'algunes eines que articulen la comunitat i que permeten una comunicació més fluïda entre els seus membres. Són les següents: * Web : El portal Ebresfera.cat neix el desembre de 2007 amb la voluntat de centralitzar i aglutinar en un sol espai les diferents eines de treball i gestió de la comunitat, fins llavors disperses entre si. * Bloc "Blocaires de l'Ebre" : Bloc en què es publiquen les notícies i esdeveniments relacionats amb l'Ebresfera: Blocaires de l'Ebre. * Bloc "Llistat de blocs" : Bloc en què es pot trobar un llistat complet i actualitzat de tots els blocs que conformen l'Ebresfera: Llista de blocs ebrencs. Presentem a continuació una breu evolució annual del nombre total de blocs, tancada sempre a 31 de gener de cada any, just abans de la celebració de l'EbreBloc, el primer cap de setmana de febrer de cada any. Per a dades més exhaustives, consulteu la Bibliografia. :- 31/01/2009: 402 blocs :- 31/01/2008: 287 blocs :- 31/01/2007: 101 blocs * Llista de correu : Existeix una llista de correu que serveix a la comunitat de blocaires per comunicar-se notícies i esdeveniments: Llista de correu. * Agregador de blocs : Per tal d'estar al cas de les darreres actualitzacions dels blocs que conformen l'ebresfera, es va crear un agregador de blocs que a més a més es pot inserir en el codi de cada bloc: Agregador i Codi. Iniciatives i activitats de la comunitat A continuació presentem una llista de les iniciatives i activitats impulsades des de la comunitat. * Taller d'iniciació als blocs : Impulsat des del Consell Comarcal de la Terra Alta, va tenir lloc els dies 18 i 25 d'octubre de 2008; i els dies 8, 15 i 22 de novembre de 2008, i es va impartir al Telecentre de Gandesa. Bloc del taller: http://tallerblocsgandesa.blogspot.com/ * Curs Com crear el teu bloc : Taller impulsat des de la Regidoria de Joventut de l'Ajuntament de Tortosa, i celebrat els dies 13, 15, 20 i 22 d'octubre de 2008 a la Biblioteca Marcel·lí Domingo. Bloc del curs: http://aulabloc.blogspot.com/ * 1es Jornades de la Catosfera : Jornades celebrades a Granollers del 25 al 27 de gener de 2008. Més informació a: http://www.catosfera.net. Blocaires ebrencs participà a una taula rodona sobre xarxes de blocs territorials catalans. * CampreBloc 2007 : Celebrat el 16 de desembre de 2007. * Xerrada "Cultura i identitat a l'Ebresfera" : Té lloc el 9 de novembre de 2007. Títol de la xerrada que Carme Pla dóna dins del cicle de xerrades Nits a l'Àtic '07/'08. Es fa la presentació al territori de la comunicació del congrés de Londres. * Presentació del llibre "Nació.cat" : El 22 de setembre de 2007 es presenta a la Sala Polivalent de la Biblioteca Marcel·lí Domingo de Tortosa (Blog) el llibre Nació.cat, del periodista i blocaire Saül Gordillo. * Dia del Blog 2007 : El 31 d'agost de 2007, a la Biblioteca Pública de Roquetes (Blog), té lloc la presentació del llibre de Daniel Closa Blocs de ciència. Editat pel Servei de Publicacions de la URV, el llibre és un recull d'articles publicats al blog de l'autor, Centpeus. * Entrevista a "Un Podcast Más" : El 19 d'agost de 2007, Jaume Llambrich i Daniel Gil participen en un podcast amb Jordi Abad, reconegut podcaster a nivell internacional. Durant l'entrevista, es parla dels orígens de l'Ebresfera, del seu present i de les perspectives de futur de la comunitat. Més informació a: Podcast XVI: Entrevista múltiple sobre la Ebresfera. * Conferència Internacional "Catalan Culture and Identity in The Digital Era" : El 5 de juliol de 2007, Carme Pla i Daniel Gil presenten la comunicació "Una comunitat territorial al voltant dels blogs a les Terres de l'Ebre: l'Ebresfera" en el marc de la Conferència Internacional "Cultura i Identitat Catalana a l'Era Digital", organitzada pel Centre for Catalan Studies de la Queen Mary University of London, i que té lloc entre el 5 i 7 de juliol de 2007. És el primer intent d'elaborar una primera història de la comunitat, el primer any, en què es descriuen 5 esdeveniments que han esdevingut clau per a la seva conformació i maduresa. Més informació a: http://www.sllf.qmul.ac.uk/hispstudies/catstudiesconf07_cat.shtml * Els blocs com a fenòmen literari : Té lloc el 25 de febrer de 2007. Xerrada-conferència en el marc de la Primera Fira Literària "Joan Cid i Mulet", celebrada a Jesús durant la XII Fira de l'Oli de les Terres de l'Ebre (23-25 de febrer de 2007). Xerrada organitzada pel blocaire Emigdi Subirats. Compta amb la participació d'un bon nombre de blocaires del territori, que exposen la seua experiència. * Wikitravel en català : Iniciat el 22 de febrer de 2007. Un grup de blocaires de les Terres de l'Ebre, encapçalats per Carme Pla, posa en marxa la versió catalana del wiki sobre viatges Wikitravel. * Xerrada "La blocosfera ebrenca i el seu impacte en l'opinió pública" : Té lloc l'1 de desembre de 2006. Títol de la xerrada que Gustau Moreno, periodista de El Punt i blocaire, dóna dins del cicle de xerrades Nits a l'Àtic '06/'07, i en què exposa el seu punt de vista sobre l'evolució del fenòmen bloc a les Terres de l'Ebre i el seu impacte social en l'opinió pública del territori. EbreBloc: Trobada de blocaires ebrencs Per la seua importància, magnitud i difusió, l'EbreBloc mereix una consideració especial dins de les activitats de la comunitat. Es celebra cada primer cap de setmana del mes de febrer i té una periodicitat anual. * EbreBloc 2009 : La tercera edició té lloc els dies 6 i 7 de febrer de 2009. El dia 6 per la tarda, a la Biblioteca Marcel·lí Domingo de Tortosa (Blog); i el dia 7 durant tot el dia, a la Biblioteca Pública de Roquetes (Blog) * EbreBloc 2008 : La segona edició té lloc els dies 1 i 2 de febrer de 2008. El dia 1 per la tarda, a la Biblioteca Marcel·lí Domingo de Tortosa (Blog); i el dia 2 al matí, a la Biblioteca Pública de Roquetes (Blog). Programa d'activitats: http://bloc.ebresfera.cat/2007/12/programa-ebrebloc-2008/. Materials, enllaços i difusió de l'EbreBloc 2008: http://bloc.ebresfera.cat/activitats/ebrebloc2008/ * EbreBloc 2007 : Té lloc el dissabte 3 de febrer de 2007, a la Sala Polivalent de la Biblioteca Marcel·lí Domingo de Tortosa (Blog). Materials, enllaços i difusió de l'EbreBloc 2007: http://bloc.ebresfera.cat/activitats/ebrebloc2007/ Iniciatives web de membres de la comunitat Inclouem aquí algunes de les iniciatives web d'especial interès que han engegat diferents membres de la comunitat des dels seus propis blocs. * "Els Podcast d'Asteroides" : Iniciats el 24 d'octubre de 2007 per Jaume Llambrich. Enregistraments d'àudio en què l'autor recita, principalment, fragments de poemes i textos d'autors de les Terres de l'Ebre. Més informació a: http://www.basar.cat/?cat=8 * "Blocaddicte" : Recull de petites biografies i descripcions de blogs a càrrec d'Emigdi Subirats, la majoria dels quals són de les Terres de l'Ebre. Entre el 18 de setembre i el 28 d'octubre de 2007, hi ha escrits un total de 50 articles. Llistat amb tots els articles a: http://bauenblog.info/2007/09/22/lemigdi-te-addiccio-als-blogs/ * "Companys de lletres" * "La cuina de Jesús" : Videobloc de l'ampostí Jesús Ferré. En marxa des del 12 de setembre de 2007, explica de forma amena, entenedora i planera diferents eines d'internet, posant-les a l'abast del públic en general sense massa coneixements informàtics. Més informació a: http://lacuinadejesus.blip.tv * "Jocs literaris" : A càrrec de l'escriptor tortosí Jesús M. Tibau. En marxa des del 17 d'abril de 2007, cada dimecres proposa els seus jocs literaris, amb regals inclosos, per on desfilen anagrames, endevinalles de origen de textos, etc... Més informació a: http://jmtibau.blogspot.com/search/label/Jocs%20literaris * "Cares del món" : També a càrrec de l'escriptor Jesús M. Tibau. Des del 6 de juliol de 2007 presenta fotografies curioses i originals sobre diferents elements que, junts, creen cares. Més informació a: http://jmtibau.blogspot.com/search/label/Cares%20del%20m%C3%B3n Bibliografia * Gil Solés, Daniel (2008). “Radiografia de l’Ebresfera : gener 2007 - gener 2008″. En: EbreBloc 2008 : 2a Trobada de Blocaires Ebrencs (Tortosa, Roquetes: 1 i 2 de febrer de 2008). Disponible a: http://eprints.rclis.org/archive/00013131/ * Gil Solés, Daniel; Pla, Carme (2007). "A territorial community around blogs in Terres de l'Ebre (Catalonia): Ebresphere". En: Catalan Culture and Identity in the Digital Era (2007 : London) http://eprints.rclis.org/archive/00010783/ * Gil Solés, Daniel; Moreno Pérez, Gustau (2007). “Estat dels blocs a les Terres de l’Ebre: una radiografia dels blocs ebrencs” línia. En: EbreBloc, 1a Trobada de Blocaires Ebrencs (Tortosa, 3 de febrer de 2007). Disponible a: http://bauenblog.info/blogsebrencs.pdf * Moreno, Gustau (2006). "La blocosfera ebrenca i el seu impacte en l'opinió pública (conferència del cicle Nits a l'Àtic)". En: Documents adjunts (3 de desembre de 2006) http://documentsadjunts.blogspot.com/2006/12/la-blocosfera-ebrenca-i-el-seu-impacte.html Enllaços externs * Enllaços als webs de la comunitat: ** Ebresfera ** El bloc de notícies ** Llista de blocs ebrencs * Sobre l'EbreBloc 2009: ** Àlbum de fotos de Daniel Gil ** Twitter http://twitter.com/EbreBloc2009 * Sobre l'EbreBloc 2008: ** Àlbum de fotos de Daniel Gil ** Twitter http://twitter.com/EbreBloc2008 * Àlbums de fotos sobre l'EbreBloc 2007: ** De Manel Zaera ** De Javier Leiva ** De Daniel Gil * Àlbums de fotos del Dia del Blog 2007: ** De Daniel Gil * Videos a YouTube de l'EbreBloc 2007: ** "L'EbreBloc", de La Marfanta. ** "Colla Jove Dolçainers al EbreBloc 2007", de rodamonj * Falca publicitària d'Antena Caro per a l'EbreBloc 2007: http://www.goear.com/listen.php?v=83429fc Categoria:Comunitats virtuals Categoria:Xarxes socials Categoria:Blocs Categoria:Internet Categoria:Terres de l'Ebre